If I Say Yes
by Don't need nothin' but a pen
Summary: "I'd kill for you, Isabella." Edwards's voice was low, but there was no doubting his sincerity. "It's a shame then, that the only person I want dead right now is you." *This story contains swearing and mild sexual references*
1. Edward Anthony Cullen

Edward Anthony Cullen. The dangerously sexy asshole leader of The Four Bears, a rather large gang in New York, CEO to his fathers company and is also, unfortunately, my boss.

I suppose most would say we had a bit of history. I lost my virginity to him when I was fifteen, though he wasn't all that sexy, dangerous or assholeish at seventeen. But he had this smirk that made my knees weak and a smile I would have fallen in love with if given the chance.

We were only together for that one summer though. A summer that he was just Anthony and I was Isabella, it was a summer before I knew who he was. Those few months I only knew him as a goofy seventeen year old who's biggest fear was becoming his father. It's a shame really, that that was exactly what he did.

Maybe to say that would be a bit unfair. I didn't really know him well as the ruthless bussiness man he is now. Nor am I use to the hardened look in his eyes as he looks at me while I lean agaist his desk. It's a look that is so much like the forever disappointed look his fathers eyes always seem to hold.

I guess having only been his personal assistant for three months now, we haven't been really reacquainted for long enough to determine just how much like his father he was. Even if we only lasted a few minutes into the interview before he fucked me on his desk or that after we were done he asked me to marry him. Apparently sexual compatibility doesn't fade even after seven years, nor does insanity. The former of which he had in spades, if he thought that I wanted to marry him after spending an half and hour in his presence.

I fold my arms across my chest as he looks me over. "Did you need something, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't like sharing what's mine." His voice was low, casual even as he leaned back in his chair. I rolled my eyes and examined the guy I had noticed upon entering Edward's office for the first time.

He was tied to a chair in the corner ontop of what looked like a plastic sheet, he had duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from speaking and looked like someone had used his face as a punching bag, so it took me a moment to realise who it was.

"Felix?" I questioned. It was answered by Edward slamming his hand on his desk.

"Don't say his name again, Isabella. Or I'll put a bullet through his head." Edward's threat wasn't well received as I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Aren't you going to do that anyway?" Felix struggled in his restraints, mumbling under the duct tape over his mouth.

Edward on the other hand just ignored my comment. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" He asked angrily. "That I wouldn't be told that you went on a date with this asshole." He shot up from his chair and raised a hand to my throat, his grip loose enough that I don't feel the need to take the gun out from where I knew it was tucked under some papers on his desk, but strong enough that my breathing becomes shallow in response.

"You're information is a bit dodgy. We grabbed a slice of pizza after work. I wouldn't call it a date." His grip tightened only slightly and I wrapped my hand around his wrist, the other gripping the edge of the desk.

"And the kiss?" His voice was low and his eyes shot to my lips as he lifted his other hand to run his thumb over them.

"He kissed me, I punched him in the face. It was a gratifying experience for us both, albeit not at the same time." His hand loosed and his fingers barely brushed my jaw as I released his wrist to hold the edge of the desk with both hands and lift onto my toes to slide ontop of the desk insead. My lips barely graze his as I raise myself up. I used one of my hands to keep mydelf steady and my other to reach behind me for the gun. It only took a moment to turn the safty off and release a bullet, my wrist protesting against the force. It met its target in seconds, embedding deep within his brain.

My eyes stayed locked with Edward's the whole time and there is almost perfect silence before he pulls my lips roughly to his, an almost animalistic sound escaping his chest. I push him away after a moment spent enjoying his kiss and the way his hands feel on my thighs and point the gun at him, right in the middle of his forehead and hold it steady, dispite the pain in my wrist.

"You ever put your hands on me again in a way I don't want, the next bullet I release will be into that pretty little head of yours." He only smirked in reply making my finger twitch in irritation on the trigger.

"I knew there was a reason I loved you."


	2. Isabella Marie Swan

When I was fifteen I decided to dye my hair platinum blonde because I thought it would make me look less like my dead mother. It didn't work.

So when I was sixteen I brought my first pair of contacts. They made my eyes a dull hollow blue and feel like the Sahara desert. Somehow I still managed to look exactly like her.

When I was seventeen, I cut all of my hair off and crashed my father's Rolls Royce into the front gate of our house. All that accomplished was acquiring a psychiatrist three days a week for the next year.

When I was eighteen, I decided didn't want to be Isabella. I wanted to be B, the person I already was to my brothers and most of the outside world and I wanted to help my twin brother, Emmett, (my Teddy) run the family business.

At nineteen I realised I was actually pretty shit at bussiness stuff. But I was good at getting people to do what I wanted and I wasn't afraid to follow through with a threat if someone didn't follow orders.

So I shadowed my older brother, Jasper while he took over as the leader of The Sixers. A large sub group of The Mafia. I became more of a right hand man and most assumed that's what I was. A man. As the only girl in six generations, with six brothers I was a well kept secret among our family. Well protected too, by other people and myself. I learnt how to shoot a gun when I was six years old, though, unless it's at close range I'm not a very good shot. I knew how to use twelve diffrent types of combat knives before I was ten and trained in hand to hand comat when I was twelve. Not as much as my brothers, especially not Emmett, but enough to get by.

By twenty-four I was well known as B and even less know as Isabella, I became just one of the Cigno boys. So when Teddy asked me to check in with Edward Anthony Cullen, just to see if the bussiness deal he just offered was genuine. I was more than a little reluctant to be back in the presence of my Anthony, the boy who's heart I broke when I found out who he was, especially since I was no longer his Isabella. But I could never say no to my Teddy, so I put on my big girl panties and became a real live girl again and I didn't even need the blue fairy.

I really don't think by check up with Edward, Teddy meant for me to play doctor with him though. It wasn't that I was in love with him, or even had that much affection for him at all. But I came pretty close to it when I was young and that was enough to unnerved. Especially when he looked so good behind a desk.

Even if he was dronning on. "We've also got the meeting with Emmett Signo in thirty minutes and I want you to focus on learing his habits while he's here, don't speak in the meeting though, they don't appreciate women speaking of business."

I had to force myself not to roll my eyes, my brothers were against incompetent women or even men in bussinesses and those trying to sleep their way to the top. That of course, didn't mean they had anything against all women in the work place, my sister-in-law, Rosalie was in fact running the company with Teddy and I unfortunately knew first hand that they definitely weren't against sex in general at the office. I just nodded along though, didn't need to open that door right now.

"Right. Seen, but not heard." I joked. He glanced up at me, an unimpressed look on his face. I rolled my eyes as I stood from the chair and went around to his side of the desk, he pushes his chair back slightly to give me room to slid onto the desk and push the papers out of the way.

My black pencil skirt rides up just a little as I place one heel clad foot in the middle of his chair. "I think you need a little de-stresser, Mr. Cullen" I tease running my shoe up his thigh. He grabs it tighty in one of his hand, using the to remove my shoe and pulling it to his side so he can grab my other foot, taking that shoe off as well before moving to the side. He moves his chair towards the desk, running his hands down the outside of my thighs while his lips trail wet kisses along the inside.

I think I'm ready for it, but when his hands reach under my skirt and his lips settle open mouthed on top of my still covered core, my head falls back and I clumsily drop to my forearms. I vaguely hear the sound of something falling to the ground, but pay no mind to it as he pulls my underwear to the side.

He's grinning when his head pops back up and he stands. I try to smile back, but I'm out of breath and can barely keep my head up, so I just watch as he finally pulls my underwear down before he undoes his belt and pants.

"Hold on tight, baby." I almost slap him when that stupid smirk falls onto his lips, but restrain myself barely as he slams into me.

Edward's intercom comes on just as I'm picking up the now clipped crystal ball paperweight announcing the arrival of my brother and I sigh deeply, glancing up as I place the paperweight back on his desk, Edward meets my eye with a wink.

"Show time, love." I roll my eyes at him.

"Keep calling me love and I'll shoot you in the face."


	3. The brothers

Having six brothers wasn't ever a fun experience. Especially with them four of them being older. Though have two younger brothers didn't make it any better, of course.

Jasper was the eldest by four and a half minutes at Twenty-eight, his blonde hair passed down from our grandmother Marie as well as the blue eyes, already married with two little four year old twin terrors, Alec and Jane. They were almost as psychotic as their mother Alice, who wasn't my biggest fan, nor I hers. But she made Jasper happy, so I ignored her most of the time.

Then there is Peter, a bit of a goof ball and has more luck than sense. Younger than Jasper by four and a half minutes, almost identical twins. the only features they really have in common is their blonde hair and blue eyes. My daddy's eyes, but Jaspers hair is more of a golden blonde, while Peter's is darker and Jasper is more lean, while I could wash clothes on Peter's abs.

Peter also has better taste in women. My beautiful sister-in-law Charlotte, she's crazy in the best kind of way, even while heavily pregnant with their third child, she still scares the shit out of me and nearly everyone in the family when she gets angry at Peter for pulling a prank, she's a bit no nonsense, with a whole lot of southern charm.

Her and Peter met when they were 'knee high to a grasshopper' as my daddy, a born amd bred Texan always teases in that southern drawl that Jasper and Peter had never been able to lose from being born in Texas and growing up there for seven years.

Riley, despite being only two years younger has the strongest New York accent I have ever heard. A bit of a stick in the mud, but his new girlfriend Bree has brought him out of his shell a bit. They're story is a bit of an odd one, Bree having been sold into the sex trade by her loser ex boyfriend, she had been inside of a shipping container with thirty other women that we managed to intercept. She was defiant though and stupid brave, instead of accepting the new life we offered her, she asked to join us and help more people like her. It took my brother almost a year to warm up to her, but since he ran the interceptions, he had to get use to her eventually. They've been together for just over a month now and they are honestly just too adorable.

Then there is my Teddy bear, Emmett. Only six minutes older than me, he never lets me forget that he's my big brother. Almost a foot taller that me and double my weight, I don't even argue about the big part most of the time. His immaturity levels rival Peter's and they both pull the worst pranks on each other, I remember helping Emmett at sixteen put four full grown cows in Peter's office and then helping Peter fill Emmett's brand new jeep with jelly. I had to admit he calmed down a little when he and Rosalie had their first kid, a little girl Emily, only two and adorable as fuck. She's my favourite, not that I'd admit to it.

Seth and Jake are the babies at only sixteen years old, still in school and total grease monkeys. Not interested in much other than fixing old cars and girls. Normally they are, in fact the ones annoying me over the women they bring around, neither had a hand in putting this incompetent blonde airhead infront of me though. No that was all my twin brothers doing.

Who the fuck even is this chick? I ask myself as I watch her hand come up to rest on Edward's arm as she speaks to him. We were all in the conference room, the meeting should have started already, but Peter is yet to arrive. So everyone is causally talking amongst themselves while waiting for him. I glance at Emmett as he speaks about inconsequential things, he's trying to hard to be casual, but I don't tell him. No one else is close enough to notice and I know it's because he doesn't want to get angry and overreact about the more than casual kiss that was being shared between Edward and I when they walked into the conference room.

I'm soon pulled back to Edward as the girl, Tanya laughs loudly. Her hand still rests on his arm and she's moved closer to him. I shake my head lightly, though this is a bussiness deal, The Cigno's and Cullens are very far from friendly and she's undermining Emmett by throwing her self at Edward, along with disrespecting me by touching Edward after witnessing the kiss when she walked in. It also pissed me off more than a little that he was letting her.

"Rosie almost stabbed her this morning." Emmett interjected noticing my gaze. His voice was lower, right next to my ear. To keep the conversation between us. "She's stepping in for Heidi for the day and made a comment about being at my disposal for anything I might need and she meant **_anything_**. Rosie was standing behind her."

I rolled my eyes and a sarcastic laugh burst from my lips. "How did she not?" I asked incredulously.

"She's uncle Aro's great niece." He responded with a shrug.

The conversation ended there as Peter finally arrived. I watched in distaste as Tanya leaned to whisper something in Edward's ear, her hand running up his arm before walking away to take a seat by Peter.

I felt Emmett's hand on my lower back and lips agaist my hair briefly enough that it would have just looked like he was whispering something to me, but it was enough for me to relax and go take my seat next to Edward. He sat perfectly still as greetings were made.

"Lets get down to bussiness then." Emmett boomed out. "The paperwork I have in front of me says your offer for Clamerity is four hundred thousand."

"Yes." Edward began. I hadn't found anything to suggest insincerity in wanting to buy the land Clamerity an old run down church in Philadelphia, sat on or in wanting to rent the space behind it. He had done his research enough to know not to offer to buy the land behind Clamerity. It once housed a small restaurant, that my great grandfather gave my grandmother. It burt to the ground years before I was born, but the space still held sentimental value to our family. I knew my brothers would be sold as soon as the learnt what Edward had in mind for it.

Edward went on to explain that he had recently became acquainted with a group of orphaned children that were running out of space, and wanted to make them a bigger safer place. What he didn't mention was it was the orphanage his parents found him and his sister Elizabeth in. I could tell the boys were ready to sign over by the end, even without that piece of information.

Everything was going well until prices were discussed and Tanya decided to open her mouth.

"We all know you can afford a higher offer than four hundred thousand," I tried not to cringe as her foot missed Edward's leg and slid up mine instead, her eyes were on his as she pulled her lip between her teeth. "And a putting a hotel in the space will be much more profitable." I sighed deeply and in the next moment her blood was splattering against my brother and the paper on the table.

There was absolute silence for a moment as I tucked my gun away. I could almost hear Edward clenching his jaw though. "Four hundred is our only offer." I say calmly.

Emmet is grinning at me and Peter is shaking his head. "Make it three fifty. I'm all for a good cause, after all and I have a feeling your cleaning bill has doubled since you hired Ms. Swan here." He gestures behind him at one of his bodyguards, Dimitri. "Get rid of that." He orders pointing to Tanya's boby.

"Have the paperwork made up and I'll be happy to sign off on the sale and we can talk about the leasing price then as well." Everyone stood then, as if on cue. Hands were shook and Teddy dramatically wiped a hand across his blood cover cheek.

He had a grin on his face though as he leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Rose is going to be upset she didn't get to pull the trigger." He teased. "And you get to tell uncle Aro you killed his neice."

I shrugged, "He probably offered her to get rid of her," I joked. "Besides. I'm his favourite." Emmett laughs in reply, but we both knew it to be true.

The room clears out quickly, but I stay leaning againts the conference table as the last of them leave and the door clicks shut behind them.

Edward finally looks at me and I can almost feel his anger vibrating in his body. "What the fuck were you thinking?" His voice is low, but the anger in it couldn't be missed.

"I know, seen, but not heard." I reply sarcastically.

"You could have ruined the entire deal, because of petty jealousy." He snapped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Jealousy? Is that what you think that was? I had nothing to be jealous of. She was incompetent and disrespectful. You should have put the bullet in her head. It might have actually impressed someone."

"She is Aro's great neice." A bit concerning that he knew who she was already while I hadn't. "Family is the morst important thing to the Cigno's. You could have started a war." He grabbed my chin inbetween his thumb and forefinger. "He could have killed you for what you just pulled. You shouldn't have shot her." I pushed him away from me and he landed clumsily in the chair behind him. I climbed onto his lap in the next second and slid my fingers into his hair, gripping it tightly and pulling his head back.

"Maybe this isn't about the deal at all." I paused to lean down and bite his lip hard. He hissed and his hands came up to grip my thighs pushing my skirt up over my hips. "Maybe you're mad that you didn't get to fuck her." He pushed up against me and his covered cock glided against my bare center reminding me that my underwear was still in his pocket.

"She is Aro's great niece. I didn't need her running to her uncle." He tried to connect our lips but I refused the kiss.

"Sounds like a pretty shitty excuse to why you let her touch you." I reply undoing his belt and pants. I lean up so he could slid them down enough to exspose himself.

"What about, Emmet? Should I have shot him for the way he was touching you?" He whispered, teasing my opening with the tip of his cock.

"I didn't want to fuck him," I spat angrily.

"Exactly." He slammed into me then and I lost the ability to speak.

After we had both been satisfied, we sit for a moment in silence before he speaks.

"Marry me." It's more of a demand now than a question. I've lost count of how many times he's asked.

I shake my head lightly in response. "What if I say yes? What would you do?" I ask as I run my fingers through his hair. "Would you give all this up for me?"

I barely hear his reply and almost think I'm hearing things until he tilts his head back and looks at me is the eyes. "I would give it up for you."

I roll my eyes and drop my forehead to his. "You're so stupid." I mumble. "So it's a good thing I'm not gonna say yes."

"You will, 'cause I am stupid. Stupid in love with you."


	4. Fathers of Sons

My father had always been lenient with me, being the only daughter. There were things he couldn't over look and there were punishments he gave me that perhaps he shouldn't have. Like when I was eleven and there was this stray. A ruddy little mutt, that had fleas and a bad temper. I asked daddy if I could keep it and he said no. I didn't listen, two days later he bit Seth, who was only three. My father handed me a gun and told me to put him down. I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. My father used a gun to solve most of his problems to be honest. Probably where I got it from.

He was a good father though, took care of his family, even after our mother died. I think it did something to him though, Jasper and Peter were only eighteen, too young to take over completely, but daddy said they could handle it, and they did. Finished college too. Peter never wanted to though, so when Emmett turned eighteen, he started the take over and Peter faded into the back to focus on his little family more.

Daddy watched from a distance mostly. He stepped in occasionally when an older hand was needed, but he mostly let us handle things. Granddaddy though, he never meddled in the bussiness anymore. So when I got a summons from him. I knew someone had told him about Edward and I.

At seventy-five, my grandfather, Marcus looked pretty good for his age. He was a very proud man and a bit of a goof ball like his grandsons. As I kissed each of his cheeks he was practically vibrating.

"Hello, my little love." I grinned at him.

"Hi, Nonno." I reply sitting at his feet with my head resting on his knees. I had done it since a child, it made me feel comforted. He runs his hand lightly through my hair.

"A little birdy told me you've been bed hopping into a certain Mr. Cullens bed." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dimitri is too big to be a bird, Nonno." I tease. "But we both know I won't deny it."

"Do you love him, my little love?" I shake my head gently.

"I could, though. It would be so easy and he loves me. Or he thinks he does. He loves Isabella and she doesn't exist. He's an idiot." He laughs at me as I scoff.

"You'll always be Isabella, you'll just forget sometimes, but perhaps you will fall in love with him and leave you old Nonno behind." He pulls gently on one of my curls.

"You're too much of a romantic, Nonno." I tease. "And I could no sooner leave you, than I could take my heart from my chest and leave that behind. I could never leave the family."

"Family is important, but it does not keep a bed warm at night." He tapped a finger on my nose with a cheeky smile. "We live in a boys world, my darling. I know this. But if you were to forget that for a moment, perhaps you would learn a few things. Things always happen for a reason, whether it be to test you, or help you. You would even learn those things with my blessing."

"Perhaps I don't want to learn those things." I mutter, causing him to laugh.

"You care for the boy, it may not show in your words, but it is there in your eyes."

"You would truly forget the past? Forget what they did?" I question, almost angry.

"Oh my dear. The wars of old men should not concern the young. He seems like he has a good head on his shoulders."

"He's also infuriating and lacks common sense. He gave his heart to me, that shows a lot about how careless and idiotic he is." I half joke, he pulls on one of my curl in response.

"All I am saying, is perhaps he could be good for you."

"I doubt it."


	5. Daughters

My mother's name was Reneè. We never really got along, I wasn't exactly the miracle little girl she was expecting, I was always just, more like another son, I guess. I was thirteen when she died. Not a child anymore, but not really grown yet. For a long time I hated her, for the name she carried at birth. Not because I got hurt as a result of that name, but because it hurt daddy. You see my mother was born a Cullen. Caius Cullen's only child, in fact and she didn't just die, she was killed. All because of the Cullen name.

My grandfather, Marcus, My uncle Aro and Caius use to be best friends. My Nonno, was the sixth son of Nicolo Cigno. The leader of The Italian Mafia, with his older brothers taking over he and his two best friends decided, at twenty to travel to America to make their fortune. They did pretty well, but Caius wanted more power. He went against Nonno and uncle Aro. He killed a lot of people, including Aro's sister, my Nonno's wife, Didyme. And it was all vain, since he never did manage to become more powerfull than Nonno. Because Nonno lead through loyalty, Caius lead through fear. I'm not going to say my Nonno was a saint, he did his fair share of killing, especially after Nonna died.

My daddy was only sixteen when it happened and already in love with my mother. So when she left her father and went with Nonno and daddy, a kind of truce was made, for the sake of young love. And thus The Three Bears and The Sixers were created and they kept out of the others way. The Cullen name caught up to mother, though. And to me.

Caius had pissed The Dacians. A large gang, originating from Romania, they were Caius's biggest rivals and he had intercepted a shipment of guns and a large amout of drugs. It was worth over three million and they decided to that the best way to get the value of it back, would to be to ransom it.

I was at the beach with Teddy and Peter. They were goofing off in the water and I went to get a soda and suddenly I was waking up in Jaspers arms, four days later and my stonic, no emotions big brother was crying. When I'd asked almost a year later he'd tell me, he'd found me tied to a chair in the basement of a burning building and that I hadn't been breathing. He'd tell me that he'd never been as terrified as he was when he couldn't find my pulse. Then he'd crushed me in a hug and messed up my hair.

I hadn't know it when I woke up, but daddy had found mother, she'd come for me, taken a lot of people down with her, but she hadn't made it and daddy, well he went a little crazy. He hunted down every member of The Dacians, until all that remaid was Vladimir and Stefan. The original leaders and he only left them to remind others of what he was capable of it anyone harmed his family.

I think Nonno took it harder than he let on that his old friend hadn't stepped in to help his own daughter and Aro still swears that it was a set up. That Caius had become so cold and calculating, that he'd have sacrificed us both to get rid of The Dacians. That he orchestrated the entire thing, intercepting the shipment and release the information about me and mother. All because he wanted to get rid of the competition and he knew that he wasn't strong enough to get rid of The Dacians himself, but that daddy was.

From the one and only time I had met him, I had to agree with uncle Aro. The man had a few screws loose and I can't say I cried when he died, I also have to admit that The Three Bears were better when ruled by Carlisle, his nephew and I never realised just how unbearably **_nice_** Carlisle was.

"The tiramisu here, is absolutely delicious." Carlisle suggests as our dinner plates are taken.

"Isabella doesn't like coffee." Edward inputs and I kick his shin under the table. It's bad enough that he surprised me with his parents joining us at the dinner he all but forced me to go to, now he's putting his head in where it's not wanted.

"While that's true. I actually do like tiramisu. But I think I'll go with the share plate." I tell the waiter as I smile at Edward while flicking the hand that is slowly creeping up my thigh. "You don't mind sharing with me. Do you, Edward?" He grins at me cheekily.

"Course not, love." He replies squeezing my thigh. I smile innocently as I lean in close to his ear.

"If you don't take your hand off my thigh." I whisper in his ear with a pleasant smile on my lips. "I'm going to cut it off with my dessert spoon and feed it to you."

"You two are adorable," his mother, Esme gushed and I know the smile on my face is starting to turn more into a grimace so I reach over to pick up my glass of water. "We were starting to lose hope that our boy would ever find someone he was interested in and then you swoop in."

"I have to share my wife's enthusiasm." Carlisle inputs as I nod and think of ways I could kill Edward with my bare hands. "I do love a good wedding." I feel the water I was drinking get stuck in my throat.

"What?" I manage to choke out.

"Oh, I'm sorry my dear." Carlisle apologises hastily. "I know Edward asked us not to say anything, as you hadn't told your family yet."

"I'm sure he did." I mutter to myself. "Would you excuse us, for just a moment?" They both nod and I pull Edward towards the restrooms area and into a disabled toilet. He leans against the sink with his arms crossed as I lock the door.

"What the fuck, Edward?" I ask, not yelling, because I don't need any witnesses saying they heard me arguing with this idiot hours befor he turns up dead in the East River. "I could let go the fact that you tricked me into meeting your parents, you're an idiot, so I expected you to pull something like this. But what the hell were you think when you decided to tell them we were getting married?" He just grins at me as he walks over to me, undoing his belt and pants.

"I was thinking, I wanted my parents to be the first to know," is his casual reply as he grabs a hold of my hips and pushes my back against the door.

"Don't even." I deny, half heartedly pushing him back, "I'm not marrying you. I couldn't afford the hours I'd need in therapy if I say yes to you." I mutter as his lips touch my collar bone.

"You so are." He counters as he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"You're infuriating. You do this on purpose." I accuse as he moves his hips against mine.

"Of course I do. You look so fucking beautiful when you're infuriated."

When we retake our seats at the table, I can tell that his parents know that whatever disagreement we had, it was taken care of in a very physical way and I couldn't help but blush.

"Oh, how endearing." Carlisle teases having noticed my bush. "Isn't she lovely, Esme?" I shake my head lightly and shoot Edward a look as he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"So, when are you telling your family about the wedding?"


	6. Sisters Never Listen

Edward POV

When I first met Isabella, I was sixteen and on vacation with my parents and my fourteen year old sister, Kate. I hadn't wanted to go, but I didn't have much of a choice. So when I saw her at the beach on the second day, things got a lot more interesting. She was a cute little thing, with a long sleeve swim top and shorts on. She'd put me on my ass and called me an idiot after I'd stepped up behind her on the beach unnoticed by her and spoke. Needless to say I never snuck up on her again.

At fifteen she was mostly the same as she is now, though. A little bit crazy, full of threats she never followed through with and never one to turn down affection. She was also convinced she didn't love me back then either. A few things did change though, she was blonde back then. Blushed every ten minutes and she was such a flirt. With pretty much everyone, from the nice older maid, to her stonic guardian, who never uttered a word around me.

I'd asked her about him once and she'd said he'd looked out for her ever since her mother had died two years earlier. She hadn't mentioned her father and I didn't ask. I remember better than I'd cared to about how it felt to be questioned after my parents had died when I was eight, so I had remained silent.

It was small things that made her diffrent from who she was now, she was a little taller now and she'd not kept the blonde hair, (which I was thankful for, she was cute as a blonde, but I couldn't resist her soft brown hair)she was more sexy than cute now and she had this look in her eyes almost constantly, a look I'd only had a glimpse of that one time dad's uncle Caius stopped by our vacation house.

I didn't know much about him, I knew he didn't want me to take over The three Bears or the company because I wasn't a Cullen by blood, but he didn't have much other options since my dad's brothers had stayed in Italy, as did Caius's brothers.

I also knew he'd said something to Isabella while he was there, something she wouldn't tell me and he'd died three weeks later, so I could never ask him what he'd said. Whatever it was though, it caused her to break up with me the next day.

Kate had been the only one to know we were together and only because she walked into my room and saw us in a very compromising position, so she was the only one that knew why I was so 'moody' as she called it, for months after it happened. And I knew as soon as mum told her about me seeing Isabella, she'd pull something.

So I wasn't surprised when Kate bought one of her friends to our monthly lunch that she'd 'forgotten' she already she'd made plans with and she hoped I didn't mind her joining us. Her friend was pretty, I had to admit. About my sisters age, short blonde hair and a petite frame. Not my type, but then again, no one other than my Isabella was ever really my type.

"It's fine." I reply taking my seat. "I actually managed to do the same." I continue as I spot Isabella, she looks at the table and I see frustration flash across her face as she meets my eye and I smirk. She looks like she's about to bolt, but I can tell the exact moment the two girls spot her because she grimances and a look of annoyance settles on her face as she walks over.

I stand to help her into her seat and she leans up to kiss my cheek, whispering in my ear oh so sweetly how much of an asshole she thinks I am. I just grin at her and retake my seat.

"You remember my sister, Kate. Right? And this is her friend." I glance over at her and quirk my eyebrow. "I'm sorry. I don't think I got your name." She looks embarrassed and slightly angry and I realise Kate must have said her name already and I'd forgotten it.

"It's Irina." She mutters as Kate sends me a glare.

"Right. This is my fiancè, Bella." I don't flinch as Isabella's foot comes in contact with my shin, I just grin at her and pat her thigh gently.

She rolls her eyes at me, but they're shining and she has this small smile on her face, where she bites the inside of her lip just a little, almost unnoticeably, but I spent enough time studying her face to see it. It's the smile I fell in love with when I was sixteen. The one I fell inlove with again the moment I saw it grace her lips nine years later. I don't even think she knew that she had that smile on her lips or that I'm the only one she ever gave it to.

"This is ridiculous." My sister mutters, "You broke his heart, you stupid bitch. I was there, I had to watch as he was miserable without you and now you just waltz back into his life. He got over you a long time ago and he's better off without you."

Well, that was not quite true, I hadn't told her, but when I turned twenty and realised I'd never even been interested in another women, I went looking for Isabella. Hired a private detective that charged me fifty thousand dollars to tell me she didn't have much information attached to her name, but she had worked as Emmett Cigno's personal assistant for the last year.

She'd just quit though and she was engaged to some asshat named James. I also didn't tell her that I paid the private detective an extra hunder thousand to have James brought to me, or that I shot him in the head and spent the next three days after drunk and locked away in my apartment. Wasn't my best moments, I admit. But I could never regret killing him, took a lot of pleasure in it actually.

"Katie, drop it." I demand lightly as Bella rises abruptly.

"I just remembered I had a prior engagement." Isabella explains calmly. "Excuse me." I pull my wallet out of my pocket as she walks away so I can throw a few bills on the table.

"I love you, Katie. But you're a real pain in the ass sometimes." I growl as I lean over and look into her eyes. "It's always been her, you more than anyone should get that."

Bella is trying to hail a cab when I catch up to her, just having caught the attention of one as I grab her elbow. "How bout we share, cut down costs?" She shakes her head, but doesn't stop me from sliding in next to her, nor does she contradict me when I give the driver my address. We don't speak until we're in my apartment though.

"She doesn't know what's she's talking about." I finally say going into the kitchen to grab two beers. "She's still young." I hand her one as I notice that she's followed me into the kitchen.

"She's all of two years younger," she corrects putting the beer down, "and has a damn sight more sense than you do." She continues, tapping me on the forehead. "She's right, I broke your heart. I knew I would when I did it and I won't play innocent about it. I don't have many regrets, if I do something it has a purpose, but that day. It's the worse thing I've ever done and I've done some pretty shitty things."

"It's because you broke your own heart too that day." I reply, putting my beer down so I can grab her around the waist and pull her to me. "Cause you may deny it, but you cared about me too." I tease lightly. That look is in her eyes, the one I could never name, but she smiles softly and it's my smile, so I can't help but press a kiss to the corner of it. "You loved me, even if you deny it. I know it's true. I mean, have you seen me? It couldn't be helped." She rolls her eyes at me and backhands my shoulder.

"I was too young to know any better," she joked. "I grew up and learned some sense though. I know that's a hard concept for to grasp, since you don't seem to have been able to do that same." She wriggles in my hold, but I don't loosen my grip. "Still have more lust than sense" She rolls her eyes at me again as I laugh. I can feel her hand on my hip and I know that she doesn't even realise she's placed it there.

"Always so mean to me, baby." I tease, bringing one hand up to run it through her hair. I pull on it gently, angling her head so she's looking into my eyes. "I love you. You crazy girl. Katie, she means well. She just doesn't think things through sometimes before she speaks."

"Edward, you don't even know me." I shrugged, but otherwise ignore the comment, kissing her jaw instead.

"I know that if I kiss you here," I rub my finger over the pulse point on her neck. "You'll get goosebumps all over here." I say before placing a kiss on that spot and dragging my hand across her chest where goosebumps have just erupted. "And if I bite here,"

I turn her around, moving her hair out of the way and tilting her head so I can run my nose against where her neck and shoulder meet. "It'll make you so wet that I could take you so fucking hard at that very moment." I demonstrate by biting down on the spot, before sucking the same spot gently.

The sound of her moan fills the otherwise quiet space and I drop my hands to her thighs to raise her skirt over her hips. Pausing briefly to remove the gun strapped to her thigh and dropping it to ground along with her underwear a moment later, my fingers finding her slick heat.

I release her neck feeling satisfied and perhaps a little juvenile about the small mark I had left behind and lead her slighty so I can push her forward onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. I make quick work of my jeans and slam into her. I still for a moment, enjoying the way my name falls from her lips and leaning over so I can whisper in her ear.

"See, I know lots about you, love." I tease, slowly easing out of her and sliding back in. "I also know you prefer to be fucked hard went bent over like this." I continue, my pace, almost stopping as I pull out.

"I get it, so shut up and fuck me already, asshole."


	7. To Protect

When I was little, about six, I use to play this game. A game of pretend. Where I was a super hero and I needed to save my family from a great evil. I'd climb the tall tree by my window and sit up there for hours waiting for this evil being to appear. It never did though, my personal gaurd Afton would just come find me. He'd look up at me from the ground, quirk an eyebrow and ask me why I was tryna put him out of a job. I'd giggle in delight, hurrying back down and throwing my arms around his waist. I'd tell him he could be my sidekick, he'd tickle me and say I wasn't ever allowed to call him Hans Zarkov. I still, to this day don't know who that is.

I don't think he ever forgave himself for not being there to protect me the day I got taken. He was diffrent after, more serious, took me away while my father convinced everyone not in the family that Bellisa Marcel Cigno had died in the fire with her mother, and became the legal guardian of Isabella Marie Swan, a generic little nobody, that was born in a town named after a utensil. I hated it, but Afton made it bearable. He also sometimes made it unbearable.

"I knew I should never have let you get close to that boy." Afton says for the eighth time, his voice is calm, but his eyes are angry as he paces.

"If you had asked me to stay away from him. I wouldn't have listened." I reply, he shoots me a glare and I hold up my hands jokingly, a cheeky grin on my face. "You know it's true. Though, I'm honestly surprised you let it go this far."

"I was in Italy with Chelsea." He mutters.

"Aww, did you finally ask for Bisnonno's blessing to wed?" I ask, a small rare smile flitters across his face as he nods and I jump up to hug him, he stiffens slightly his arm wrapping around me a little too tightly, but I pay no mind placing three kisses on his cheeks. He shakes his head at me, but returns a kiss to my forehead.

"It only took you thirteen years to do it." I tease, lightly. I go to move away, but his hand is firm against my back. "I think we should celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Afton doesn't startle at Edward's voice, making me realise he'd heard him enter the apartment even if I hadn't and I finally manage to pull away to see Edward leaning against the entryway. He looks a little tense as he looks us over and I roll my eyes at him as he recognises who Afton is. "Is it you finally saying yes to me?"

"Has hell finally frozen over?" I reply easily.

"We'll have dinner, Thursday." I tell Afton, he doesn't reply, just looks Edward over. "And I'll see you tomorrow as well. Love you." It was a dismissal and we both knew it, he hesitated briefly, giving me a sigh.

"Fine. I'll see you then." He finally concedes pressing a kiss to my hair. "I love you too, Piccolo. Be careful and change your locks."

"I will." I grin at him and he shakes his head. He shoots a look at Edward as he passes him, but otherwise ignores him.

"I don't think he likes me." Edward jokes as the front door closes.

"You did just break into my apartment. Again." I say with a pointed look. He widens his eyes dramatically and points to him chest walking over to me.

"Me?" He questions innocently. "I didn't break anything, I'm above that." He informs me, grabbing my waist to pull me down onto the couch, my head resting on his arm and our legs tangling together. "I just made a copy of your key, is all." I open my mouth to speak, but he places his lips over mine before I can. "I know. I know. I'm infuriating." I laugh against his lips and pull away from him a little.

He brings his hand up to brush my hair back from my face and I turn my face to nip at his palm. "I missed you at work." I looked up at the clock on my wall and scoffed.

"What? For the whole twenty minutes you spent at work before you came looking for me?" I teased, he smiled guilty at me in response.

"I was worried." He explained with an exaggerated pout and I rolled my eyes, pulling his lips to mine.

"You're incorrigible." He just laughs and pulls me into his chest. I can feel his hand run across my back gently and hum, my hand snaking around his waist. The last thing I feel is his lips against my hair, then it's lights out.

When I wake up, it's almost dark out and I'm alone on the couch. I can hear noises coming from the kitchen though, so I know I'm not alone in the house. Not one to take chances, I pull my gun from the holster on my thigh and make my way silently to the kitchen. I'm not really surprised when I see Edward standing at my stove, though I am surprised to see him cooking.

"You're not going to shoot me are you?" I startle at his voice, but he doesn't even turn to me. I look down at the gun in my hand and frown.

"No." I reply placing the gun on the bench. "Not right now, anyway." I add coming up next to him. He grabs my hand though and pulls me infront of him, my back against his chest, his hands reaching around me to keep cooking what I can now see is a white pasta sauce. I take the spoon from him and he relinquishes it willingly, wrapping his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"Enjoy your sleep, love?" I lightly slap his arm with my free hand, but otherwise ignore the endearment.

"I did. We should have gone to the office though." I scold. "The meeting with Emmett to sign the final sale papers is tomorrow. We should have been preping"

"No need. Its a done deal." He says cockily turning off the sauce and pasta, then spinning me to face him. "You worry too much." He tells me, running a hand through my hair and dropping a kiss to my lips.

I shake my head at him, "I worry just the right amount." I correct, growling at him when he boops my nose, then drops his hand to smack me on the ass.

"Go sit down while I serve this up."


End file.
